


Getting Ready For Pride

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Getting ready for pride, Pansexual Kaia, Pride, lesbian claire, pride makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire and Kaia get ready for their first Pride Parade together.





	Getting Ready For Pride

Claire had been determined to have the best Pride make up this year. 

For other previous years going with her family she hadn’t always had the best luck when it came to her outfit. Something would always go wrong. 

But this year was going to be the year she successfully got her gay ass outfit and beautiful makeup on. She was after all doing all this not only for herself, but her new girlfriend. 

Kaia was everything Claire was missing in her life that she never knew, and getting to celebrate Pride with her this year was a really special thing.

Kaia hadn’t known that she was anything lgbt until she was fostered by Jody, Claire’s unofficial mom. 

Jody and Donna, who have been together for going on 7 years now decided to open their home to wayward girls that needed help. And that included Kaia who was a recent addition. 

Meeting Claire and the two of them interacting together brought out another side of them. 

The gayer side.

And they seemed to be instantly hooked with being together 24/7.

So long story short, but getting her makeup and outfit 100% perfect for this years Pride was a great importance. 

She had picked out dark pink tights, and a lesbian colored t-shirt. She had been fixing her hair for the past hour to make sure that it looked okay and god her different shades of pink make up was a sight to behold.   
She had just finished putting on three different shades of the flag as almost war designs on her cheeks. 

And just in time too because there was a knock at her door that almost make her drop her setting powder. 

Kaia unsurly walked in, blue tights and a pink leather jacket that Claire was definitely going to “borrow” later. Let’s just says Kaia was never getting it back. A yellow top pulled off the look, and damn did her make up look good with all the pansexual flag colors used. 

Claire has never believed someone could pull of blue, pink and yellow as much as Kaia did in that moment.

“You look beautiful” was the only thing that she could think to say, her cheeks burning as she smiled. 

Kaia blushed just as hard, walking over and giving her girlfriend a grand smile. “I’d kiss you if I didn’t think that’d ruin our looks.”

They both chuckled.


End file.
